


Blow Me

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong needs a dick in his mouth, and Yoochun has a dick.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“I need to suck on a cock.”

Yoochun spit out his water. “What?”

Jaejoong waved his hand at Yoochun in dismissal, not even looking at him where he was lounging on a chair in the recording room. “You heard me. Fuck. I need a cock in my mouth.”

“Um.”

Jaejoong slid away from his desk revealing his computer screen. A skinny Asian boy was on his knees, camera in close to his face as a large, wide dick stretched his lips.

Jaejoong made a disgusted noise. “Lucky bastard.” He turned off the video and stood up. “Main thing I hate about being famous. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dick to suck on?”

Yoochun stared at him. Shocked.

“Oh please,” Jaejoong said dismissively, “like you’ve never thought about me with a cock in my mouth.”

“Um, can’t say that I have.”

“Are you thinking about it now?”

“Well, yeah!”

“And?” Jaejoong smirked at him.

Yoochun visibly swallowed.

“What?” Jaejoong asked, walking over to him. “I want a cock in my mouth, and you.” Jaejoong fell to his knees, hands sliding up Yoochun’s jean clad thighs. “Guess what you have?”

“Jaejoong, don’t,” Yoochun said, voice wavering.

“I would believe that you don’t want me to suck you off if your dick wasn’t hard and twitching. Come on, please.”

Jaejoong rubbed his face on Yoochun’s crotch, feeling the stiff ridge of an erection on his cheek.

“B-but, the … the others.”

Jaejoong lifted his head and licked up the metal zipper. With teeth tugging on the button, he said, “I have a feeling this isn’t going to last long enough for us to be worrying about the others.”

Yoochun’s cheeks burned.

Jaejoong tittered in impatience and gripped Yoochun’s hips, yanking him to the edge of the chair. Jaejoong settled between his legs even more and unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans.

“But-but … what, Jaejoong, please?”

“Please?” The zipper lowered slowly and Jaejoong licked his lips at the sight of a bulge hiding behind dark green boxers. Jaejoong opened the jeans, baring a triangle to too tight boxers. Yoochun’s breathing increased, and he watched his penis twitch. Licking his lips, Jaejoong hooked a finger at the band and lifted up and down. Yoochun cock jumped free, reaching toward his belly button.

“Oh fuck yes,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun’s whimper turned into a startled cry when Jaejoong licked up the length of him. “Fuck, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong was pretty sure Yoochun was going to come just from teasing, so instead of playing, like he wanted, Jaejoong gripped Yoochun at the base, lifted his dick up and opened his mouth. He pumped his hand, and shoved his tongue into the slit for the tangy taste of precome.

“Oh my god, Jaejoong. Fuck.”

Jaejoong added pressure with his hand, squeezing just below the ridge. His lips and tongue lathered all over the pliant head, pushing into every bit of it. More precome pumped from the tip, and Yoochun’s moans turned desperate.

Lips stretched, Jaejoong hummed in contentment and let the head of Yoochun’s dick settle into his mouth. He stroked the shaft, twisting his hand near the base so he could tease Yoochun’s tight balls with his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please.”

Jaejoong lifted his eyes and met Yoochun’s lust-blown gaze. He pulled away, just enough to lick his lips, tongue grazing the very tip of his weeping erection. He let his hand slide up, slick with precome and spit. His palm grazed the head and he squeezed and dragged his hand back to the base.

Yoochun moaned, hips rising into the teasing touches. “You are going to kill me. Just … fuck, just blow me, damn it.”

Jaejoong pressed his signature pout right on the soft head and said, “You really don’t want me to play.”

“Oh my … fuck, play later. Come on.”

Jaejoong chuckled, closing his lips around the ridge. He squeezed Yoochun tightly with his hand and slowly pumped him, sucking roughly at the head. Yoochun moaned loudly, gasping his name again and again. With one last teasing twist, Jaejoong let his hand drop to the base again and let his mouth follow it. The head of Yoochun’s dick pressed against the roof of his mouth and slid back. Jaejoong hummed again, moaning at the mouthful of precome. He bobbed his head slowly, tightening his mouth, squeezing the shaft in time with Yoochun’s whimpers.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, shit, shit. I …”

Yoochun’s dick pulsed and twitched, and Jaejoong opened his mouth and took Yoochun as deep as he could. Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. Yoochun’s hips rose up and down quickly and with one more pulse, his orgasm shot into the back of Jaejoong’s throat, gagging him for a moment. Yoochun cried out with every spurt and Jaejoong used his hand to milk the entirety of his orgasm into his mouth, humming in appreciation as he swallowed.

Yoochun squirmed after a moment and Jaejoong released him with his lips, but kept his hand sliding up and down. He licked his lips, looking at the red spent dick and then slowly lifted his eyes to his best friend. Something wet dripped down his cheek. A stray drop, probably. Jaejoong licked his lips again, eyes half lidded. Yoochun shut his eyes with a groan.

With hands at Yoochun’s hips, Jaejoong lifted himself up. He was hard, erection tenting his sweat pants. Yoochun reached for him, probably to reciprocate and Jaejoong shook his head. “Not yet. Can I play now?” He walked his fingers up and down the shaft, smirking as his dick filled and lengthened before it could even wilt. “Do you want to come again?”

Yoochun’s erection twitched as an answer.


End file.
